Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for displaying a range designated by a user in an image processing apparatus that allows a user to designate a portion of an image and perform image processing on that portion, for example.
Background Art
There is known to be an image processing apparatus that allows a user to designate a specific region in a displayed image and perform predetermined image processing on that region (e.g., cutting out the designated region). It is common in such image processing apparatuses to designate a region in units of pixels, such as the case where the user uses a digitizer or a pointing device such as a mouse to trace the outline portion of a region to be cut out while seeing an image displayed on a display, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication H5-216992A, for example.